


Down in History

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [318]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, OFC - Freeform, marriage licenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/04/19: "law, forbid, denial"This started out as a Vegas wedding ficlet but went another direction. It wouldn't be wrong to say I don't know what the heck it became.





	Down in History

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/04/19: "law, forbid, denial"
> 
> This started out as a Vegas wedding ficlet but went another direction. It wouldn't be wrong to say I don't know what the heck it became.

"Marrying werewolves is frowned upon," the bureau clerk whispered, looking at Stiles as if Derek wasn't beside him.

Stiles glared at the woman. "But not against the law so we'd like our license now." He didn't say _please_.

Even more impolite responses bottlenecked in Stiles's brain but all he said was, "How do you know he's a werewolf?"

"Because he's so handsome."

No denial there. Now Stiles looked at her, puzzled, while Derek blushed.

"In my day it was forbidden."

Stiles's expression didn't change.

"I married a werewolf too," the woman whispered again, smiling, and handed Stiles the marriage license.


End file.
